The world seems to increase in speed every year, with people using technology to communicate instantly and continuously, next-day delivery a common occurrence, and with the immediate availability of to on-line data. However, traffic in most metropolitan areas continues to worsen. As a result, many of us spend much of the time we would otherwise save using technology waiting in traffic to get to work so that we can use the technology.
People develop ad hoc solutions to the traffic problem. Some leave for work early or late to avoid traffic. Others develop short-cuts or other alternative routes to by-pass areas of congested traffic. Such a process is generally approached via a trial-and-error process, as a commuter tries various routes until they find one that seems to be the quickest. Of course, because traffic is different every day, it is very difficult to compare the speed of one route to that of another. It is also possible to check traffic reports before leaving and to monitor the radio or road-side signs for clues to traffic problems. In addition, certain wireless services can provide indications of real-time traffic speed graphically on a road map (such as by showing different-colored arrows on roads to indicate approximate traffic speed).
Yet there is still a need for a system and process for providing improved routing information to a traveler such as a commuter.